The Beginning
by glasswrks
Summary: First DWP attempt. Please read and review. MirAndy. Andy has some thoughts. This would have gone in the movie section, but it's not listed. See notes.


**Title:** The Beginning

**Author:** A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** September 9th, 2009

**Ratings:** ( USA ) T

**Couple:** Miranda/Andy

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own "The Devil Wears Prada" or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Notes:** Although the novel was written by Lauren Weisberger, I am placing the story within the movie written by Aline Brosh McKenna. This is my very first attempt at a DWP fic and I would like to thank Allaine for looking at the story and letting me know I had not strayed from the characters considering I have never seen the movie nor have I read the book. I wish I had the names of all the authors whose stories both enthralled and inspired me to write this story.

* * *

"Tell me to stay and I'll stay," Andy said as she watched Miranda, waiting for any sign that she had gotten through to the other woman.

The only sound in Andy's ears besides her thundering heart was the ticking of the clock on the mantle. After a few more agonizing moments, Andy took a deep breath – straighten her shoulders and walked out of the study.

She was amazed and somewhat startled to see her hand trembling as she reached for the banister.

'_Don't look back!'_ she told herself as she descended the stairs. _'She won't be there – don't you turn around.'_

She made it to the bottom without incident.

Without hope.

Andy looked straight ahead and walked determinedly to the front door.

As she reached out for the handle, Andy knew her time at Runway was coming to an abrupt end, not that she believed she would be working there forever, but, leaving like this...

What could she have been thinking?

She shook her head ruefully.

As Shakespeare said: "Ay, there's the rub."

She hadn't thought.

She felt.

She felt for Miranda Priestly.

Her head – her conscious had tried to warn her. The endless pros and cons of even trying to pursue Miranda Priestly was preposterous.

Yet her heart had fought and won – now her heart was breaking and she wondered how long she'd have to mourn what was not hers- what never had a chance to thrive.

Well, she would never give Miranda the satisfaction of seeing one tear – would never prostrate herself in front of her...

Never plead or beg.

To do so would be fatal.

Miranda would see it as a sign of weakness and go for the kill, leaving nothing left but a shattered soul unable to pick up the pieces.

Andy had failed.

She hadn't been able to get beyond the public facade; to the woman Andy knew was there. "She's probably looking at the book. Not even giving what I said a thought," she muttered out loud as she opened the door to the townhouse.

"Do you think that little of me?"

Andy could barely keep herself from jumping out of her skin when she heard Miranda's voice. She slowly turned around and was startled to see her standing on the bottom stair. Andy had never heard her approach.

"Have you quite finished with the melodrama?" She asked. "It doesn't suit you at all."

Andy could feel her fists clench as her anger began to flare.

"Now before you say anything you can't take back," Miranda said before pausing, "Come here."

'_What does she mean come here? Who does she think she is... oh wait, she's Miranda Priestly, can't have forgotten that already...'_

"Is something wrong with your hearing?" Miranda snapped.

Andy couldn't stop herself from moving; the tone of voice Miranda used was one that stood for nothing but total submission. She was less than a foot away and Miranda hadn't said another word, she stared at her, as if taking stock and it made Andy feel like squirming.

Her Bravado – her Courage to stand up to Miranda in the first place were waiting for her at the door, begging and pleading with her to turn around and come back to them. Turn around and leave before Miranda could do... whatever it was she was going to do.

Miranda tapped her lip with her index finger, in obvious thought. She suddenly reached out – her hand slid behind Andy's neck and brought her closer.

Andy could feel Miranda's breath on her lips. She couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"If you leave me – I will break you..." Miranda told her before she kissed her.

Andy's eyes fluttered closed, her heart raced in her chest. _'Oh my God! Miranda's kissing me!'_

Her lips... so soft, so moist...

Andy reached up and ran her fingers through Miranda's hair – she heard a moan that sent a quiver of excitement throughout her body and finally ended between her legs, where she felt a rush of moisture.

Andy wanted more.

And as she began to open her mouth for the possibility of exploring Miranda mouth she felt her pull away.

"Wait," Andy groaned, her eyes opened and she looked directly into Miranda's face. It was flushed; with what she hoped was excitement. The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

"That is all," Miranda said her voice hard, until she caressed Andy's cheek.

"For now. Good night." With that, Miranda turned around and walked upstairs. "Lock up when you leave," she called out over her shoulder.

Andy watched with open appraisal, something she figured she now had a right to do, until Miranda disappeared from view.

She knew Miranda's words earlier were not simply a warning about leaving Runway and she could deal with that.

This was just the beginning and she wanted more.

The End


End file.
